Nightstorm's journey in space
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A companion, friendship, adventure, family, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Nightstorm aka Stormy. I was the brother of Bellheart and a mentor to Benpaw. I protected the Sierra Travelers Clan with my loyalty and courage for almost four years now. I have chosen the world of Treasure Planet where Jim Hawkins and Silver is. I introduced Benpaw to the world of movies since he came to the clan from his old home in Bearberry's chosen world. If you remember her, then Benpaw is her son and he was a wolfdog, but now he is human and he is adjusting well. He wishes to come with me to Treasure Planet. Benpaw has a big crush on Jim while I have feelings for Silver. Anyhow, our story begins on Benpaw's warrior ceremony.

It was a day of rain, and the park was mostly quiet. I became 20 years old quite a few moons ago, and I have received my totem necklace on that day. It is a chain of bronze, holding a gold doubloon and a mini model of Treasure Planet. _Not bad, huh?_ I was wearing a thick long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a black vest, a medium blue belt holding my tan khakis pants up, and matching black ankle-high boots. I had a bronze earring at the tip of my left ear, and a scar on my chin. _I got that from a particular nasty battle with one of the rival gangs._ I was heading to HQ, greeting some clanmates, and riding the elevator to down below. I came out, smiling and looking for Benpaw.

Suddenly I was bowled roughly, and I pounced back, surprising my pursuer, and we battled a bit, until my equal fighter surrendered.

"Alright, okay, okay, I give up, Stormy!". shouted my apprentice. _Benpaw._

"Easy, Benpaw. You need to be more patient once you fight, and keep going until you know when it's enough. Although, good job on the surprise strategy. I never saw you there. And that tumble move, you are getting well at it, through you need to control your instincts.". I replied.

Benpaw looked at me, "Really, Stormy? I still react on my old canine instincts, and they seemed to help yesterday. I feel like I don't want to let go of my canine past, but I love to be human. It's fine, visiting back home and here sometimes, but I wish I could still had my tail and fangs. I don't balance right once a while when I try the hunter move, and my fangs can penetrate better than my human teeth anyway.". and frowned confusedly.

I sighed, "Benpaw, perhaps that could happen once we get to Treasure Planet. After all, we will find out what we are, once we're there. Besides, reacting isn't all bad, yes, it very much helps with fighting.". with a smile. Benpaw grinned happily at that, and mussed his long shoulder-high black hair, his green eyes shining. He had pale brown skin, and his old white stripes became part of his clothes. He wore a white shirt with a picture of Jim solar-surfing, a green jacket with black lining, black pants, and dark blue ankle-high boots. He is 16 years old in human time, and when he was a wolf-dog, he was 1-year-old then.

When we were speaking, Sunrise came over to us smirking. I looked at her curiously, and Benpaw nervously smiled at her.

"I saw Benpaw's moves. He has done excellently, and soon, he will be a warrior. But, first, should you get some food in yourselves before you two leave us then?". Sunrise asked gently. I nodded, and told Benpaw to go ahead, and happily he went, to the cafeteria, grabbing lunch for him and me. Sunrise asked me of what Benpaw's warrior name should be, and I replied an answer before telling her that I had to go to my room. She nodded and left. I went on to my room, which is number 10. I shared my room with Benpaw. I went in, the floor painted like the sky, full of clouds, and the walls, ceiling painted like the known galaxy we call home. My bed is black with stars, and next to it is Benpaw's dark blue hammock. The bathroom had a cream sink, tub, while the toilet is porcelain. The floor is marble tiles, and the walls, ceiling is covered with pictures of Treasure Planet characters. Benpaw came in with two plates for us to eat, and we ate on my floor. Before we headed out, Benpaw tied his hair into a low ponytail, while I grabbed my most treasured possession to take with me.

We walked out, closing my door, and going to the portal room where everybody was waiting. Sunrise was front of the portal, hiding something in her hands. I nodded to Benpaw to go forward before Sunrise, bowed to her, glancing up at her, waiting.

"Today, we give a beginning for one of our apprentices of the Sierra Travelers Clan, Benpaw. Before this clan, I seeked permission to make you a warrior, and they all gave it. Do you promise to remember the motto of this clan, and remember that you are never alone?". Sunrise steadily asked.

"I do, Sunrise." Benpaw sincerely replied.

"Then, with hope and excitement for your journey, you are not Benpaw anymore, for I name you, Benflight, in example of your skills and courage.". Sunrise calmly announced. And placed his new totem necklace around Benflight's neck. _Interesting, makes sense. Benflight's totem is a silver winged wolf with shining emerald eyes. _The clan echoed Benflight's name, and Benflight looked so happy and excited. I patted his shoulder excitedly, and he looked over at me, thanking me. I shrugged it off casually. Sunrise shouted over the clan's cheers, and we turned in her direction and saw that she turned the portal on. She nodded, gesturing for us to go on. With goodbyes and shakes, I and Benflight entered the portal with enticement.

The tunnel was dark, and there was shadows of light, until a bright light glowed near us. Benflight saw it first, and surprised to find that it was the treasure map. I came over, and we struggled to unlock it until there was a click and Benflight worked it from there, and the map showed up. The map's detailed visual universe was all around us, and Benflight looked so awed as I looked for Montressor, the spaceport, or Treasure Planet. Then I found Montressor. Benflight and I looked at each other, and nodded, and we touched Montressor. Blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up, Stormy.". A finger poked me by the cheek as I heard Benflight's voice. I blinked my eyes open and was startled, wide-awake, by who, er, what Benflight was. Benflight's green eyes twinkled as I looked at his new form. _No way, canid/human hybrid!_ Benflight's human ears had evolved into his old wolf ears, and his fangs glinted in the sunshine, and I saw a glimpse of a tail behind him, his old tail, enhanced with his old white stripes. His clothes much remained the same except for his shirt, it changed from white to dark brown.

Smirking, "Not bad, huh? My wish came true.", replied Benflight.

"Incredible. It makes sense, actually, since your father Star was a purebred dog, while your mother Bearberry was human first before becoming a wolfdog. Your genetics surely has changed you into a canid/human hybrid while we're here in Treasure Planet.". I commented thoughtfully.

Benflight nodded, "That's exactly what I thought. Anyway, you are the same now as before.". with a smile. _He's right. My clothes remain the same as before, while I am in the style of Treasure Planet's animation. Pretty good. _

"Indeed, Benflight. Oh, your name. You need to be Ben again here once more, through you can go for having 'flight' for your middle name, and your mother's surname for your last name, if you want people to think that you actually belonged here.". I replied helpfully.

Ben looked at me, "So, my name is Ben Flight Julas. Though we need to figure who we are in relations.". commented thoughtfully.

"Well, since we are gay adopted brothers back home, maybe we should do that or be cousins, since we are similar in hair color and height and age.". I replied crunching my nose in thought. Ben nodded, agreeing to the comment. I looked around, and saw we were on the outskirts of the village of Benbow, and the Benbow Inn in the far distance. I gestured to the inn for Ben to see, and nod. We went on, going through town, aliens and people were looking curious about us as we walked up to the Benbow Inn. Ben heard the whispers far better than I do, by courtesy of his new ears.

We headed inside the inn, it was crowded, and we saw Ms. Hawkins hustling, giving customers food and etc., as she noticed us. She came up, introducing herself, and asking for our business here. I knew we didn't have any currency in this galaxy, so I offered to Ms. Hawkins to give us work as pay for food and rent. She accepted the offer, and gestured to the kitchen, told us to help her son, Jim, who is in the kitchen. I nodded thankfully, as Ben thanked her gratefully, and we went in, seeing Jim by the sink, washing the dishes. Ben coughed to grab his attention, and Jim saw us and questioned us. I told him that we're finding work and that his mother asked us to help him whatsoever. Jim looked a bit grateful at that, and asked Ben to help dry the dishes. Ben smiled thankfully, and I was asked to clean the two stoves.

The day passed, we all did various chores in the kitchen and the many guest rooms upstairs. Ms. Hawkins noticed how much we worked, and she thanked us by giving a fabulous meal. We finished up eating and clearing up the tables, with Ms. Hawkins checking guests in for the night. With that done, we all talked, and gave out a bit of our histories. Jim headed outside with Ben, asking questions as they went to the side garage where the solar surfer was waiting to be updated. Ms. Hawkins wanted to be spoke as Sarah, and I surrendered, accepting it. And so, Sarah led me to a room with a bunk twin bed, and asked how long I and Ben intend to stay. I told her, 'We don't care as long as we do something to be busy'. Sarah looked curiously at that, and gave me the key.

Later, Ben returned, saying that Jim is so smart, and he learned tons of things about the solar surfer. I chuckled at that, as I tagged the page of my beloved book of a possession. Noticing the bunk beds, Ben challenged me to a mock warrior fight, on the terms of pinning, to win. Ben won, which he got the top bunk while I got the bottom one. We headed right to bed, drifting off to dreamland. _I wonder how far we are before the solar surfer rebel incident. I hope either I or Ben teach Jim to listen better and leave the past in the past. Oh, well, at least, we got a place to stay, food, and company._


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed, both us boys came to know Sarah and Jim better and even officially met Dr. Delbert Doppler himself. He asked tons of questions about Ben's heritage, excited about meeting a canid/human hybrid of Ben's knowledge. Jim came to listen a bit better, and had been a bit less moody since he has us for company. He came to teach Ben to ride the solar surfer, and Ben failed for a couple of tries, before successfully flying for the third time. He loved it. I, myself, has been taught by Sarah to cook various meals of various cultures, and I think I have done pretty good so far. Ben and I refreshed our warrior moves by mock-fighting almost every night for the top bunk and all. One night, Jim saw us, and he asked us to teach him, and we did. For a first-timer, he learned fast and excellently done well at the moves we've taught him in. He even succeeded to pin Ben or me a few times already. _Sarah was right about him, Jim's fast to learn yet he's still moody sometimes. _

Finally, the day came. I was working in the kitchen, cooking a soup and other various things. I saw Ben this morning, and he told me that he's going out to fly with Jim, and keep out of trouble if possible. I was having a breather when I heard a shout. I immediately went out of the door, and looked toward the inn door, winced visibly as I saw Ben with Jim, held by the robot police officers. Ben saw me, shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. I sighed, shook my head. I went ahead, Sarah talking.

"Hello, officers. I see you are holding my brother, Ben.". I replied casually.

"Who are you, sir?", asked one on the right side of the boys sternly.

"Me? My name is Night Storm.". I said calmly, adjusting my kitchen apron.

"You're sure? Because this boy here, says he is Ben Julas.". replied the one on the left confusedly.

"Oh, that's his biological name. You see, Ben here and I are adopted brothers.". I commented acknowledging.

The officers made a sound as they looked at each other and then down at Ben, asking if I spoke the truth and Ben said yes. I smiled thankfully as they let Ben off with a warning. Unfortunately, Jim was banned from using his solar surfer ever again on this planet, yet they were rude about him when they left. Ben pulled his ears backward when he heard the rude comments. I touched his shoulder, making him look at me as I gestured for us to go ahead into the kitchen. We did, hearing Sarah trying to help Jim by talking. Later, after the evening rush, and everything, I let Ben go, and he went to look for Jim. I pulled off my apron, and headed from the kitchen to the table where Dr. Doppler was eating and talking. He was talking about how Jim was and how I handled the situation. Sarah looked so exhausted, and I tried to comfort her with kind words as Dr. Doppler agreed with me. I heard the thunder, and turned the scene invention into a more pleasurable scene, just as the door opened, showing Jim and Ben holding up old pirate Billy Bones, wounded. Jim received the treasure map, just as Ben perked up, hearing the distant ship where Silver and his band of pirates commandeered. Jim peeked outside, and instantly, I pulled Dr. Doppler upstairs, as Ben followed Jim and Sarah.

We jumped into the carriage, Ben and I landing on the top as the others landed inside the rim of the carriage. I looked back to see the inn burning, and sighed. _Oh, great. Just as I was getting used to the kitchen. _Ben nudged me and we slipped inside, squeezing with the others as we went to Dr. Doppler's mansion. We got inside, Sarah visibly upset by the loss of her inn, and I offered to make drinks. They quietly agreed, and with directions, I made it to the kitchen, whipped up tea and hot chocolate. I headed out, carrying the drinks. Jim and Ben received hot chocolate as I and the others had tea. The phone rang, and Dr. Doppler went to get it. _Oh, I jsut will call him Doc._ Doc heard the news, and finished the call, spoke to Sarah. Jim looked struggled, wanting to say something, but pulled away, as Ben touched his shoulder, whispering something. Jim looked down, dug in his pocket, pulling out the map, and playing with it. I heard a click, and I looked at Ben, he grinned as he looked at Jim. Jim worked it out so fast. _That felt like seven, no, five seconds that he worked it out! _

The map spilled out, the universe around once more. Doc saw Montressor in the map, and it zoomed, the planets and everything. _Whoa, it is even more real now that I and Ben are here for real. _Treasure Planet approached, and Jim got excited, Doc shocked, and Sarah confused. Ben whooped as Sarah was convinced by Doc and myself, to let us go. I smiled when I glimpsed the spaceport outside, and went to bed in one of Doc's guest bedrooms, and Ben in another. _Now the adventure begins. Now there is a couple of things I am concerned about. The journey itself takes three months, and it'd be easy to get Silver on the good side. But I am worried about Scroop, and Mr. Arrow. I don't like deaths at all, and Mr. Arrow must have a family somewhere. I would need to watch Scroop, and help Mr. Arrow when it comes to the supernova later. Ugh, need some thought into this. Oh, well, I'll manage._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, all us guys hopped on a ship that was heading to the spaceport, and I snorted as I watched Doc struggle to decide to have the clunky, clunky spacesuit. He looked so frustrated about it. Sometime later, we finally arrived and hopped off. I awed at the busy harbors and city, hustling with all kinds of aliens imaginable, as Ben followed Jim to find our ship, the R.L.S. Legacy. I got Doc to follow me, and we arrived before the harbor where the ship was at. _Incredible! I had never seen it this up close! Beautiful, just beautiful, indeed. _With Jim practically skipping, we all followed him into the deck. I laughed uncontrollably when Doc spoke in Flatula to the snorting alien. Who was he, again? Oh, yes, Mr. Tubbet. Then we introduced ourselves to Mr. Arrow, and then Captain Amelia. _Whoa, impressive. Nice moves, through I wonder how she can take warrior style. _We got into her cabin, talking and etc. Captain made me Silver's assistant, while she did make Jim and Ben cabin boys.

We came down, Mr. Arrow halting Jim and Doc sternly, before he called Silver over. I awed at his cyborg parts. _Interesting, I gotta know how they work._ Doc introduced Jim, and Ben first, before he noticed me looking.

"Ah, who is this lad? What ya' looking at?". asked Silver interested.

"Name's Night Storm. Friends call me Stormy. I was just curious by your cyborgness, and I couldn't help to,.". I smiled sheepishly.

Silver chuckled, "It's all right, laddie! Afraid that you'd scream about this, but hey, I might be glad to know ya sometime.". with a wide smile and a tip of his hat.

I nodded, and Silver went on, made his bonabeast stew, and gave servings to us all. Ben was a bit intrigued by it as he tried it. He complimented Silver as I tried it. _Hmm, a bit like chicken soup, yet more, what's the word, meatier and so very tangy! I like it! _I commented my thoughts to Silver, and he politely thanked me. I heard a gasp, and I looked up to see Ben and Jim surprised by Morph. _Oh, Silly Morph! _I chuckled loudly, as Morph heard me and zoomed over toward me. He copied me, and I gasped slightly as he zoomed around my head, laughing and giggling. Mr. Arrow left, ordering that Jim and us others be kept within Silver's charge. After a bit of chat, I heard the shouts, and Silver ushered us to see the launch upstairs.

I hurried, watching the crew preparing the launch, and flew for a few seconds under the gravity until the control came back on, landing on deck again. Ben laughed, just as Jim glimpsed the port beneath us, and I grinned, gripping something to hold on. Ben followed Jim to the rope mast, and laughed as we launched out, hearing Ben's whoop and the sound of Doc's spacesuit crashing. I awed at the huge airwhales, the shadows going over the ship, their songs echoing through my ears. Silver came up, complimenting Captain, then ordering Jim and Ben to mop the deck as he asked me to help him in the kitchen.

An hour passed at most, I was working on the stove, cooking vegetables when Ben came in, saying to Silver and me that Jim's in trouble, and Silver sighed heavily, as he passed Ben to head up into deck. Ben looked at me, and I hummed as I followed him up top, seeing Silver order Jim again, and hustling past us to down below. I looked at Ben, told him to keep Jim company and help him. He nodded, heading to Jim, as I headed down below, seeing Silver chop up a meat that I had never seen.

Coming up to him, "Hey, chief. You know, Jim is a good kid. Trouble seems to follow him all too often. And I and Ben try to help him to avoid that, but he's stubborn.".

"Is that so?" asked Silver inquisitively. I nodded, and replied yes. He nodded, and silence followed as he turned to focus on his work. I smiled softly, and I went back to my vegetables. The day passed by, night fell. Lunch and dinner got by, Silver heading up towing the day's trash, and I followed, drying up my hands on my apron. Silver went talking as Jim thanked him. Ben watched them as I stood by, leaning into the mast.

"Ah, don't you worry, Jim.", I replied gently, as I went toward them, leaning into the edge, "for you're lucky. I mean, you got your mom, and us here. I was not so lucky back then, that I forgot to remember my dad's words, 'The past is in the past, and the future is far, but you must live in the present.". I finished with a sad sigh.

"What do you mean, Stormy, laddie?", asked Silver confused. I looked at him, and I looked down, memories flashing by. I sighed.

"Well, my mother died when I was only a baby, and I was left with my dad for about six years, learning so much from him, that I thought I wasn't alone, until it happened. I was in primary school when I heard that the principal wanted me to come into the office, and my life disappeared right then when I saw the news on television, there was a fire in the building where my father worked, and he.. didn't come out. The only thing I had left of him was my memories and his book that he gave me on my birthday, saying that I had to save it so I could read it on my 16th birthday with him. But, how could I, when he was gone right then? I was in the orphanage, going from a foster family to another, until I ran away on my 14th birthday, thinking that no one cared about me anymore. I lived on the streets for a while, until she saved me. She, my adopted big sister, Bellheart. She found me, and brought me into her family who actually listened to me and more. Eventually, I came to read this book with her, helping me to leave the past in the past, and I finally remembered who I was, and who I am now. I am happy now, becoming an uncle and a brother to Ben when he came. Yet I am feeling like I need something more, and so I decided to travel then from that moment."., I slowly replied, drawing out my beloved father's book, "The troubles of parenthood and childhood". wrote by my father himself, Robert Levens.

Silver and the others stared, too stunned to say anything except for Morph, who zoomed over, rubbing against my cheek. I laughed gently, piercing the silence, and Jim apologized. I shrugged it off, and Silver laughed, telling us that this is going to be a good trip, that we will be busy. Jim protested at that, and we all laughed as Silver replied a smart comeback at that. Silver ordered us to get some shuteye, and I nodded, as Ben and Jim muttered. We went to bed into our hammocks, drifting off to dreamland. _Oh, Dad, if you'll only see this. You could love it, sailing through space. Good night, Dad. I am going to be really busy for awhile._


	5. Chapter 5

Three months passed, Jim becoming closer to Silver, thinking of his past sometimes, and wonders about his future. Ben came to know Silver, as I did. Silver taught me to cook his famous bonabeast stew, and some other recipes, and I did good at it. I still mock-fight with Jim and Ben most nights, and Captain seemed to notice that, and she was intrigued by it. I taught her some moves, and she did fabulous at it. Why, she pinned me one time, and she was casual about it. Silver never let me live that one down, and I only shook my head when he does that, and listen to his stories on breaks. Silver came to teach Jim and Ben all the ship tricks and as Silver's assistant, I came to truly know the R.L.S. Legacy from the bow to the tiptop of the crow's nest. I also came to know Mr. Arrow, and was glared often from Scroop. _Creepy._

Eventually, the day of the supernova came. I rode with the others in the small boat, laughing when Jim towed us up close to the comet, and Ben whooped when Jim did his spin thing. We went back to the ship, I helping Ben on one end while Silver and Jim worked on the other end, lifting up into the brig. Morph played with me while Ben and the others dropped down to rest. I listened to the banter, and watched the wistful look in Silver's eyes as he remembered his past. Then everything went crazy.

I hurried, after the others up into deck, noticing the supernova explode. _It's real serious now._ Captain ordered everyone to their positions, and I tied myself securely with the others. I heard Doc and Captain's shouts, and the yells of the crew. I saw Ben tying up at the base of the forward mast as the others were ahead at the up ties. I screamed as I watched Silver almost fall, then Ben and Jim pulled him up. I widened my eyes at the sight of the supernova changing into a black hole. Bursts of energy bashed upon the ship, and Captain struggled with the control wheel, as the ship was slowly sucking by the black hole.

Running up, "Captain, you must keep the sails open and turn upwards!", I shouted hurriedly.

"Why?!" shouted Captain.

"The magnolias are energy and we can get out by using the energy! Otherwise, we're dead!". I yelled knowingly.

"Of course! He's right! There's a big magnolia coming up in 15 seconds after the next one comes, Captain!". shouted Doc as he checked the glass maps.

Captain grinned, "Brilliant! Mr. Arrow, keep the sails open and get the lifelines doubly secured!".

Mr. Arrow shouted, "Yes, Captain!". as he turned to reply the orders to the crew and called Ben and Jim to check the lifelines. I ran off, toward the mast, checking the energy level, and then the next magnolia wave came over, I yelled as I tried to grip anything in sight, the force pushing me away toward the edge. I gripped the edge loosely, struggling to hold on, then I lost my balance for a few moments, screaming for life when a hand zoomed into sight, grabbed my arm, halting my fall, looking up into my saviour. _Silver!_ He crookedly grinned as he pulled me up, and into his arms, us panting heavily. Jim and Ben came up to us, calling that it is coming. We held on one of the nearby posts, Silver covering us by his cyborg arm as we gripped into the wood tightly. I closed my eyes, the shouts and yells into silence, and a big boom.

I opened my eyes as I heard the cheers and whoops from the crew. Looking up, I saw the sky again, and sighed in relief. _We did it!_ I smiled as I noticed Mr. Arrow safe and alive. _He's okay! _I frowned as I noticed Scroop, alive as well too. I shook my head, grinned as I got up. Ben whooped, Jim chuckled, then Ben hugged him quickly, and I saw a quick kiss from Ben on Jim's cheek. Jim widened his eyes, stunned, as Ben embarrassed, his ears lowered in fear. I heard a cough from Silver next to me, and I looked at him, his eyes winking, acknowledged. I smiled briefly at him, as Captain and Mr. Arrow complimented the crew along with me and the others. As the crew departed, back to their jobs, Silver looked at me, his eyes, gold and green concerned.

"Are ye okay, Stormy? I saw your situation and received you safely.". asked Silver with a glimmer of his cyborg gold eye.

"Yea, Silver. If it wasn't for you, I would have been in that black hole. Thank you, chief.". I replied gratefully. Silver nodded and chuckled happily at that.

Silver laughed, "That was a storm, wasn't it? Ye knew that black hole was bad, didn't ye?".

I shrugged, "Let's say, I had some knowledge of black holes by courtesy of my old man.".

Silver chuckled, "Ye sure did. Your pa was smart. Now, I bet you knew that Ben is crushing on Jim for a while, eh?".

I smiled, "Ben's crush was so oblivious that Jim didn't even notice, and you noticed already!". Silver laughed, and bumped his arm into mine. I chuckled, saying that we should get back to work. Silver only grinned, and went back to the galley as I slowly followed and saw Ben running off to somewhere while Jim was staring after him, confused. I frowned, curious. _I need to find what's bothering them tonight. Maybe Ben went too fast there or something to made Jim upset and confused._ I went on, going into the galley. The evening rush passed by, and we had a break then. We headed out, saw Jim on the rope mast, and didn't see Ben anywhere. Silver went on, to talk to Jim, as I went to find Ben. I found him in the crow's nest, quietly crying.

"Ben, did Jim do something wrong? If he did, I will, ". I replied when Ben interrupted me.

"Stormy, please don't. He didn't. He snapped at me and left me running.". Ben sobbed softly. I sighed, watching him, his tail curled around him as he rocked on his feet.

I commented, "Maybe he wasn't ready yet. Look, you might do came too quick toward him today, just as we had nearly were sucked into darkness.". Ben looked up at me as I said it, and his eyes showed sadness, puzzlement, and curious. He asked me if Jim could be okay soon. I told him to try to look, talk with him. He nodded, and we headed down into deck, and I saw Jim heading to downstairs. Ben looked at me, and I gestured him to go on, and he did, heading downstairs. I smiled, hard Silver's footsteps behind me, and I turned to him, his eyes curious. I told him everything that happened with Ben, and he nodded, saying that Jim was afraid to fail, that he only can be succeed if he can look to the future and leave the past. I nodded, thanking him, and he shrugged it off. I hugged him briefly, and left, noticing Silver's gaze at me. I smiled as he said good night, and I replied as I headed downstairs, noticing Jim and Ben in their hammocks to each other, and I smiled. _Looks like they finally accepted their feelings for each other and in peace now. Now, tomorrow, I only hope that it goes good._ I drifted off to dreamland in my hammock.


	6. Chapter 6

Thud! I yelped as the hardwood met my head. I groaned as I rubbed my head, gathering up my knees, and looking up to see Ben zoom up after Jim. _I swear these boys are rascals!_ I sighed and chuckled quietly as I got my boots on. I headed up into deck, and saw Doc and Mr. Arrow talking as they headed to Captain's cabin. I called to them as I came over, joining them. We headed inside, talking. Suddenly, I heard shouts that Treasure Planet is in sight, and soon enough, Jim and Ben came in, yelling that the crew are pirates and attempting mutiny. Captain went to action, grabbing the map, while Doc and I received guns from her. Mr. Arrow replied that he will make time for them, and Captain nodded, giving the map over to Jim, and with her sharpshooter, she made a hole that's accessible to get through to the brig. We got down in time, hearing shouts of Mr. Arrow and the pirates, and making it to the longboats.

Suddenly Morph grabbed the map, and Jim and Ben jumped out after him, trying to get the map back. I fired left and right from my gun, and I grinned as Doc fired for the clamp in the brig' rafters and brought down some of the pirates, and Captain made her comment, Doc replied. They ducked as more shots fired, and I fired straight at a gas barrel, causing to explode and blind a few pirates. Shots ceased as Captain and Doc fired for the rigs and I held on as the longboat dropped down below. Jim and Ben jumped from somewhere, and I pulled Ben in, and Ben in turn, pulled Jim in. We went straight for the planet right ahead, just as Doc shouted, warning that the fireball is toward us. We got hit, I saw Captain in pain, struggling to control the longboat as we swerved, hitting mushroom trees and etc., before we rolled over and crashed.

I got out, sores everywhere over my body, and noticing Jim and Ben check on each other, and Captain fell from her injury as Doc got her up. Captain ordered Jim and myself to go scout for a place to defend, as Ben was left to stay with the others. I followed Jim as he went ahead, curious of the landscape. _It's surely very different from Montressor, all right._

"What do you think, Jim? It's so lush and green, so different from home, huh?" I asked quietly.

"It sure is, Stormy. Mom could be surprised if she sees this. I mean, we're on Treasure Planet, finally.". murmured Jim.

I chuckled, "Yeah. Jim, what happened up there? I mean, is it true that Silver is one of them?". with a crack in my voice.

Jim sighed, looked at me, "He betrayed us all, Stormy. I mean, he doesn't care for us all.".

"Are you sure of that? Did Scroop say anything?". I asked begging.

Jim widened his eyes for a second before looking down, "Well, Scroop said that Silver had some feelings for his assistant, you, Stormy and that me and Ben was so close toward him.". I gasped loudly, blinking fast before I realized something. _That day, the supernova! He must have felt something for me that he saved me then._ I breathed heavily, and replied to Jim that it's between me and Silver. He pursued his lips and nodded slightly and turned to walk forward once more. I continued following him, the silence and the chattering of distant things. Suddenly, we heard noises and met B.E.N. the robot as he scared us that I thought I had a heart attack right there.

I played with Morph as he showed visuals of treasure while Jim asked B.E.N. about the treasure and Flint. Then B.E.N. showed us his place as Jim thanked him. I went back after the path back to Doc and Captain, and Ben. Doc carried Amelia as I guided them and Ben to B.E.N's place. In introductions, I decided to make Ben be Benflight again, so he don't have to be confused with the other B.E.N. Jim liked Benflight's name. Anyway, B.E.N. gave our place away, and Silver showed up, calling for a deal. I went with Jim, heading to Silver, and the argument happened. After Jim left, Silver noticed me and looked at me funnily.

"Ye agree with Jimbo, eh?" asked Silver curiously.

I replied softly, "Well, Silver, he has his opinion and I have mine. But Jim told me something else. You somehow found out that Jim heard everything down in that galley, and well, us it true what Scroop said about me?". with my eyes looking into his eyes. Silver gaped, and looked down with a sigh.

"Look, laddie, Stormy, please listen here. They are hinting, and knowing ye, ye can't help me. I danne want to see ye hurt.". Silver replied gently.

I laughed, "Come on, chief. You forget I have moves to protect myself, and plus, you should think about us if you want to help me and the others get out of here from that crazy Scroop and the others.". with a wry smile. Silver nodded. I left him, and heading up to B.E.N.'s place. The day passed, and night fell. The door was found, and Jim, I, and B.E.N. while Benflight and the others stayed behind. We got on the R.L.S. Legacy by longboat. Jim went to look for the map, while B.E.N. went for the power room. Myself, I went to look for Mr. Arrow. I was whispering loudly for him, and I heard his voice coming from Captain's cabin. I found him tied to the post, and I untied him, telling him everything of what happened on the planet, and I heard shouts outside the door. I recognized Jim's voice, and heading outside to see Scroop hitting Jim. I growled, jumped up on his back, Scroop yelped.

His claws swarmed over me, my arms choking his neck when he backhit me on the head. I fell back, as Jim hit him with his arms, then Mr. Arrow came from behind, bonked Scroop on the head and roped his many legs. Mr. Arrow threw him into the brig jail, and I told Jim and B.E.N. to go back. They accepted, leaving me to help Mr. Arrow to check the mechanics of the ship and everything else. We planned to bring the ship closer once morning breaks. _I hope the others are okay. _


	7. Chapter 7

I was rigging the sails when I saw a flash from somewhere on the planet and I knew it came from the map. I called Mr. Arrow over and he saw it too. He went over to the wheel and moved us over to the place where the flash was, and I glimpsed a longboat that contained Doc and Captain. I saw the landscape become barren quickly as Doc and Captain escaped, saw us. I called over, dropped a rope for me to slide down, as the rest of the pirates came out of the bushes, screaming and shrieking for life. Doc and Captain and I went to action, binding them and hitting them on the head. We dropped the pirates into the longboat and threw them into the brig jail where Scroop was. Captain went for orders, calling me and Mr. Arrow to rig the masts as the barren land came apart. B.E.N. came up, warning that Jim and Benflight was still in the map door. Doc was ordered to bring the ship over to the door where I saw Jim and Benflight jump out after Silver, and I pulled Benflight in as Jim jumped over, pulled Silver in. I heard B.E.N. warn of the remaining time, and I saw Benflight gasp, look out to the door.

"Guys, we got to go back through the door! There's not enough time to clear out from here!". shouted Benflight. Jim looked back, as we were away at least a mile away, and widened his eyes.

Jim yelled, "He's right. There's a door back there, and we can use it to get out of here!". Doc commented his line and Jim replied that we could change the door, and I saw Silver zoom into the door with his cyborg eye. Then the mast crashed, inspiring Jim to make the makeshift solar-surfer, and I watched him zoom back. Silver replied that we turn the ship around, as I rigged the lines quickly while B.E.N. shouted out the time. Benflight watched Jim with Silver, and I held on the edge, the planet literally apart in pieces and fire burning, burning smoke. I glimpsed Jim heading toward the map, and then we got through. I laughed loudly as I saw that Montressor spaceport was ahead of us. Jim landed, and Captain commented to give Jim a recommendation to the Interstellar Academy. Benflight looked a bit sad at that, but Jim noticed and asked if Benflight could join too. Captain accepted, and I grinned, looking for Silver when I realized he's in the longboat brig. I headed downstairs to see Silver walking toward the longboat.

"Aw, chief. I thought you might want me to help you there." I replied.

Silver stopped and turned around, chuckling, "Oh, no, laddie. Look, I need to get out of here. Jail isn't for me.".

I smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Silver, did you think of us?".

"I did, Stormy. All last night, laddie. And I realized that I truly had feelings for ye, if ye want me to be with ye, that is.". Silver smiled and looked at me curiously. I grinned, came up to him, and kissed him on the lips, a short one.

"Does that answer your question, Silver?". He tenderly looked at me, nodded, and asked to call him John if I want to. I gestured to the longboat, and untied one of the ropes, and Silver went over to untie the other ropes as Jim announced unexpectedly. I looked over to see Jim side by side with Benflight, smirking and grinning. Jim and Silver had their goodbyes as I said goodbye to Benflight.

"Well, Benflight, your mother got to be proud if she saw this. You are a brave boy. You better take care of Jim and study hard at that school, okay?". I replied wistfully.

"Aw, Stormy. You were such a great mentor and brother to me. I think your dad is proud wherever he is.". Benflight said with a wink. I nodded softly, and with a hand, I received some gold and jewels from Benflight, saying to use them well. I hugged him tightly, and let go as I turned to say good-bye to Jim as Silver said good-bye to Benflight. I and Silver, no, John went into the longboat and John gave away his gold to Jim for Sarah's inn. I waved as John laughed, and I sighed happily as I helped him control the longboat. John said that we could slip along, hopping planets one by one and I agreed. Tonight we slept at a planet called Kinaspia which is at least 6 furlongs away from Crescentia Montressor Spaceport. Tonight I slept so deeply that it was impossible, yet it wasn't. I had an amazing dream.

I was in a meadow, and I felt like a kid again, seeing birds fly and the grass tickling me, making me laugh. Then I heard a voice up ahead. I squinted, gasped as I recognized the owner of the voice. _Dad!_ I called him and ran up so fast that I almost fell in front of Dad.

"Easy, my rascal." chuckled Dad as he looked at me gently. I stared at him, the very same dark brown eyes staring back at me, with his spiky light brown hair. _He still had the clothes he died in. _His blue blazer, with a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"I really missed you, Dad.". I whispered softly. Dad smiled his familiar smirk and hugged me warmly against him. I smelt peppermint and some unfamiliar scent of flowers in his blazer.

Dad chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me, but you mostly look like your mother when she was your age.". _My mother?_

"I do?". I asked curiously.

Dad nodded, "Indeed, son.", as he looked up behind me, "Don't you want to meet your mother? Hello, Marissa, my starling.".

A sweet-sounding voice chirped, "Let me see you, baby.". I turned slowly to see a beautiful woman in a deep dress and red sandals, her black hair straight and flowing, and her bright blue eyes full of wonder and wisdom, as she looked over me. A warm and familiar feeling grew inside me, as I heard a melody in my head.

"It's you, singing that song when I was little. I thought it was a dream. Mama, is it really you?". I whispered.

Mama cried as she chuckled, "Oh, baby. I couldn't bear to leave you that week after I left. I had to leave a mark for you and that was my melody. Oh, my son, how much you've grown and traveling to so much wonderful places, I am so proud of you, and your father was a bit unconvinced until I forced him to understand why you love John Silver. And mentoring that young Benflight, oh, I had never seen any person so dedicated to help, until you helped him to find where he belongs. I believe you will have a happy life if you choose so, my baby boy.".

_They're proud of me! They're not mad at me! _I grinned as I hugged Mama so softly and Dad joined us, making a trio hug. I told them about John and they understood. We hugged one last time, and Mama kissed me on the cheek as Dad ruffled my hair. I waved hard as they disappeared with soft poofs, knowing that I can be with them in my dreams and heaven once my destiny finishes. And I woke up, heaving softly and noticing John snoring softly. I smiled, moving closer within John's arms and falling asleep once more. _I choose this life, to be happy with John. I wonder how the others are doing, maybe thinking of us. I am home with John, no matter if we're poor or whatever._


	8. Chapter 8

_(Sunrise's P.O.V)_

_Well, Nightstorm aka Stormy certainly chose his path into his life, and he indeed hopped planets with his lover, John Silver. And I had never seen anyone else like him so happy and so content. I watched everything as a few months passed to build the new Benbow Inn and Jim, Benflight became cadets of the Instellar Academy. Sarah is so proud of her boys, that's right, you heard me. Benflight and Jim became a couple and let's say Benflight became one of the family unofficially in a way. Mr. Arrow, as you know that he is safe by courtesy of Stormy's help in that supernova storm, anyway, he's a teacher at the academy and he's doing well. Doc and Amelia, of course, got married, and had a litter of four kids. The boy, Daniel, and the triplet sisters in order: Redhead is Angela, Brunette is Abgail, and the blond one is Amber. _

_Meanwhile as the others were celebrating, John and Stormy has found a surprise on a planet called Oritus which was at least 12 furlongs away from Kinaspia. Oritus is an environment that has mountains, rolling hills, and rural towns here and there. In one of the rural towns, John and Stormy was going through on main street to a business that a friend of John owned. John said that the business is a trading post, and Stormy decided to use a couple of jewels to get some supplies to restock. Anyway, John stopped making Stormy halt, and notice that John's cyborg eye was furious whirring. John stepped over into a backstreet beside main street, and Stormy followed him. As they got closer to the presumed place that John was going toward, Stormy heard it. Crying and sobbing. The sounds got louder and louder, and they reached the place where the sounds came from, and John tried to pinpoint the hearing, but couldn't find the presumed being that was making the sounds. Stormy saw that the shadows looked distressed like it was hiding something, and then finally saw the being in the shadows. He recognized that the being is camouflaging among the shadows, and came closer and closer with John quietly tiptoeing behind him. I gasped from my watch to see amber gold eyes gleaming, sadness and pain in them. _

_Stormy whispered that they wouldn't hurt anyone, and told the being that it's okay, and the being came out, becoming a two-legged anthropic female black panther cub, presumably 10 months old, wearing a tattered dark blue vest and dark gray trousers. John gasped in awe, saying that black panthers are rare in this universe. Stormy smiled, asked of the cub's name, and the shy girl said that she didn't have a name, and she's alone. John growled quietly at that, and looked at Stormy, who nodded firmly. Stormy asked me from his necklace, and as I looked at this sweet girl, I knew what to call her. I replied the name, 'Tara'. And Stormy slightly smiled at that as he heard me. He told John of the name and John approved. They asked if she didn't mind the name and being their daughter. Tara looked happy and excited, and together, they headed to the trading post, and with the couple of jewels that Stormy had, they got a brand-new similar vest with light blue lining, and a dark brown cap for Tara, and she loved it all. _

_John and Stormy became attached to Tara, and in no time, she became their love and treasure of their life, and eventually, she was introduced to the gang when her new fathers took her to Montressor. Jim and Benflight loved her so that they became protective of her, and Sarah loved her so much that she was like the daughter she never had. B.E.N. became the funny uncle to Tara, and Morph loved to play tag with her. With pardons, Captain eventually let John go without anymore trouble for she noticed how much he cares for Stormy and Tara, and Jim. She, Doc, and the kids came to love Tara as well. Anyway, Stormy still had some money, and he used it to build a guest house next to the inn. He, and his newfound family came to live there, and John became the chef in the inn, as Stormy, once again, became his assistant. Now they have a life, home, family, and friends. Stormy knew that he is finally home on his choice._

**Author's note: Hi, everyone. I don't know if I've mentioned it already, but here it is. I am gonna be busy throughout the rest of this month, having Christmas and New Year's Eve with my family and a couple of relatives who are visiting over for the season. I will be back upon January in the new year, starting more stories for you all to enjoy. I appreciate my viewers and for welcoming me here, for I will have done a year already by January. I hope you will all have a great season and have plans for the new year ahead of us. Again, thank you all. - DimensionTraveler23, your faithful and thankful writer.**


End file.
